


fang bang

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Mating Bites, Biting, Blood, Fangs Are Awesome (Everybody Say Yeahhh), M/M, Niall and Harry are the worst vampires, Vampires, fang kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: “Come on, Niall. They’re really sore and they seem to be really attracted to your neck.” He says and then looks at Niall with slowly widening eyes. "They're horny, oh my god. Niall, please put my poor virgin fangs out of their misery and let me bite your neck."That - is a mouthful of words Niall never thought he would ever hear.(A witch curses Niall and Harry, turning them into vampires. Both of them are really fascinated in their teeth.)





	fang bang

"Niall, can i bite you?" Harry asks. He keeps stretching his lips and working his jaw around the points of his fangs. His voice comes out thick and tight.

Niall frowns, "I feel like that's an incredibly rude thing to ask." His tongue catches on the tip of his own fang and he rolls his eyes at the tang of blood on his tongue.

Honestly, they've both stopped cringing at the dark red streaks staining each other's mouth and teeth after the fifth time they've cut their tongues on their fangs.

They're sharp as  _fuck_.

Harry pokes at one of his fangs, catching a thumb nail against the tip and wincing.

“Come on, Niall. They’re really sore and they seem to be really attracted to your neck.” He says and then looks at Niall with slowly widening eyes. "They're  _horny_ , oh my god. Niall, please put my poor virgin fangs out of their misery and let me bite your neck." 

That - is a mouthful of words Niall never thought he would ever hear.

Harry's tonguing at his fangs, nose scrunched to provide more room. Dear lord.

"God, stop  _licking_ them." Niall whines. Harry's eyes keep fluttering the longer he runs his tongue over his teeth. It's  _obscene_. How is that even remotely sexual?

"At least go lock yourself in the bathroom like any respectable person." He's just shy of covering his face with a palm, but oddly enough, he can't look away from the sight of Harry licking at his fangs. It's an unusual experience.

Harry apparently has no such qualms. "Just think of it as foreplay." He says. Foreplay, right. Because Harry's fangs have a boner for his neck and this is the vampire equivalent to stroking a cock. Lovely.

"Wouldn't it hurt, though? I mean, these things are sharp as fuck." Niall wonders, pushing his tongue against the back of a fang. A moan slips out without any prompt and he freezes.  _Huh_.

Harry grins, as much as he can with his tongue molesting his teeth.

"We can do it together," He offers and then his face turns pensive. "If we bite each other at the same time, would that be like a sixty nine?" 

 Niall groans, this helpless sound that rumbles in his throat.

"Christ, Harry. Just - come here and bite me already." He nearly drools at the thought of it. Harry's skin is several shades brighter than it usually is, it's like someone turned the contrast up a few notches. His neck is a muted white, gleaming and enticing under the florescent lighting of Harry's living room. 

Harry skips, actually skips but just once before righting himself and walking the rest of the way, over to Niall and hums as he shoves his nose into Niall's neck.

" _Mmm_ , you smell so good." Harry whispers against the skin. 

Niall laughs, "That is the first time you have  _ever_ said that me." 

Harry's hair tickles at his ear and his lips brush against his pulse point. Well, the spot where his pulse would be if it was still alive. Wait, does that mean that they're dead? Their heart's haven't so much as twitched since they woke up after that witch knocked them out and the veins in their arms are prominent and sucked bone dry. So, they're not alive, but they're not dead. Right? Is that murder? 

"You usually smell like beer," Harry explains. He sniffs greedily against his neck. "But now I can smell passed that and there's this like sweet tang deep underneath, kind of like flowers? I can't-" Harry shoves his nose harder against his neck, nose smushed and crooked against his skin. It's like he's trying to bury himself under Niall's skin.

"Ugh, come on Niall. Smell me. I bet I smell  _delicious_." His fangs peek out and ghost over Niall's skin and Niall jumps, sinking his own fangs into his bottom lip to break off the moan building in his throat.

"You smell like an  _idiot_." Niall grumbles, but presses his nose to Harry's neck anyways. He takes a deep inhale and suddenly, his body comes alive and a hiss slips passed his teeth. He's too far gone to even care about that right now.

"Are you hungry?" Niall finds himself asking. He's  _starving_. And then a thought occurs to him and he groans. "What if this doesn't wear off, Harry? I have a cheesesteak in my fridge that I've been looking forward to and now it's gonna go to waste." Although, the thought of the cheesesteak isn't really doing it for him right now. Bummer. The scent of  _Harry_ though, thrumming under his nose, yeah that has spit pooling in his mouth. His stomach very nearly  _growls_ in want.

"I need," Harry's voice is needy and high. "I need to taste, Niall.  _Please_. Let me bite. I want to bite you." His hands come up to paw at Niall's sides, chest pushing up against Niall's and breathing deep and hungry against Niall's neck. Niall's indulging in his own lungful's of Harry's scent.

The scent of his  _blood_. Christ.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Let's do it." He says around his fangs, which feel heavy and too large in his mouth. 

Harry nods, starts counting down under his breath starting at three. Counting down so that they can sink their teeth into each other's necks. Honestly, not the weirdest bonding moment they've shared together.

 _Three, two, one_ and they break skin at the same time, groaning and moaning at the sensation of sweet blood curling around their fangs. They drink from each other greedily, hands groping at shirts and fingers sliding through hair. It's very intimate and maddening. The scent of Harry's blood seeps into his bones and he has to physically pull himself away from Harry so that he doesn't drain him like a juice box.

Harry pulls away with a smack of his lips, licking the blood off of the corner of his mouth. His eyes looks fuller, skin sporting a healthy glow rather than the ghostly white from before. He's staring at Niall's neck, at the spot he was just drinking from.

Niall assumes he's staring at the mark in the shape of his own teeth, since that's what Niall's staring at on Harry's neck. He suddenly wants to kiss Harry and pull him into his side. 

"I feel high." Harry says breathlessly. "That was some good shit. Like, the best of the best." He's still staring at Niall's neck. Niall nods, he's feeling pretty good and his skin is buzzing.

Without thinking, they're both moving to crash their lips together, fangs clashing painfully. They pull apart and tilt their heads this way and that, trying to find a good angle, but it's not happening. Their fangs are in the way and they end up just biting at each other's lips, licking away the spilled blood pooling between their mouths.

God, it's - they've kissed before, drunken and sloppy. But it's never felt like  _this_. This hungry, passionate kiss that never ends, hands touching skin and moans sliding down the other's throat.

They break apart and then stare at each other, amazed and  _freaked the fuck out_. 

"Uhm." Harry says. Licks his lips and closes his eyes at the stray drop of blood that comes with it. He turns and heads into the bathroom.

Niall instantly tugs his phone out of his pocket, pulling up Google with shaking hands.

_My vampire bandmate bit me and now I think I love him??_

The first few pages of results are truly horrific links to porn sites, but at the end of the fourth page, there's a site with mythological facts and Niall clicks on it. It's better than learning from porn, right?

The headline is flashy and bold, screaming at him in a mocking laugh.

_Mating bites._

Mating? Like, till death do us part? Oh, fuck. vampires don't die. So, no parting? Till death do us always?

Harry opens the bathroom door and peaks his head out with wild eyes. Niall shoves the phone at him.

"What the fuck, Harry, you  _mated_ me!" He accuses, tossing him the phone like it will make the words less true. Harry frowns, taking the phone and reading over the words.

He frowns even harder. " _You_ mated me as well, buddy. This was a joint effort." He says. He's right, fuck he hates when Harry is right. It's so much easier when he's wrong.

"Yeah, well, apparently we have  _forever_ to point fingers. I vote we take a nap first." Niall says. He's exhausted and his neck is sore. Damn Harry and his teeth. He pretty much sucked the life out of him.

Harry pouts the entire time they situate themselves on the couch, Harry as the little spoon respectively. Niall's back is squished up against the back of the couch and his arm is holding tight around Harry's stomach. He rests his head against Harry's neck and his lips automatically seek out the shape of his own teeth imprinted in Harry's skin. He drags his hand up Harry's chest and lays his palm flat over where Harry's heart would be, tapping out a soothing rhythm that would no doubt match the beat of his heart if it were alive.

Harry laces his fingers with Niall's over his vacant heart. 

* * *

 

When they wake up, hours or maybe days later, there's a steady drum beating against Niall's palm. Niall presses his hand more firmly against Harry's chest and, yep. That's his heart beat. He wishes he could capture it in his palm and keep it for eternity. He glances his eyes open and sees tanned skin. And unblemished skin on his neck. He tries not to feel disappointed.

Harry shifts, tugging Niall's arm closer around him like it's at all resembling a blanket. He settles after a second. And then his bones lock up tight. Niall can feel his arm shift, no doubt shoving a finger in his mouth. Harry lets out a petulant whine.

"They're gone?" He asks miserably. Niall clutches at his quickening heart beat in comfort. Harry sighs, all of the air in his body deflating and he sinks back against Niall. He looks so small when he looks over his shoulder at Niall, carefully rolling his body on the too small couch until they're face to face.

Harry touches his face, pushes his lip up with a fingertip. Niall bares his very human teeth at him. Harry smiles weakly.

"I don't think I would've minded forever." He says. He tucks his arms up between them and closes his eyes. Niall wraps an arm around his back.

"Yeah." He says. "Me either."


End file.
